Last Words
by odgyturtle4ever
Summary: Mikey suddenly falls ill with a deadly illness. His brothers do everything they can to help him, but they can't help him, he has to beat this himself, but can he? (I describe things quite graphically, you have been warned).
1. Cough Cough

**Hello!**

**This is my first TMNT fanfic, so constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to? But, I don't own them. I never have. I never will. (But I can dream)**

Mikey paused in his training to cough, while Leo paused, mid-attack. He looked worriedly at his smallest brother, who seemed to be struggling to stop coughing. Master Splinter paused the training to ask Mikey if he was alright.

"I'm...*_cough cough cough_*...fine, thank you Sensei. It is only a cough. *_cough cough_". He said between coughs.

"Are you sure, my son? It does not sound like just a cough". Splinter replied, raising an eyebrow. "You shall sit out for the rest of the session. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, you shall each fight. Leonardo you shall fight Donatello first, and then the winner shall fight Raphael. Understood"? He asked, not preparing to take no as an answer. Leo, Raph and Don smiled sympathetically at Mikey who went to sit next to Splinter.

"Yamae"! He commanded and Leo and Don began.

15 minutes later and the turtles came out of the dojo. Mikey walked further behind the others, his breathing raspy, and he felt rather tired, his eyelids drooping. He tightly clutched his stomach as he silently made his way to his bedroom, not knowing his brothers were talking about him.

"He is sick but he won't admit it". Don said as he watched his brother stumble to his room.

"He is definitely _more_ sick than what he will let on". Raph added, nodding.

"He gets his stubbornness from you, you know? He always copied what you did when we were younger. If you refused to eat your vegetables, then so would he". Leo smirked, reminiscing the past.

"Ya can talk-". Raph was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut and the sound of someone throwing up. They each sighed as the watched Mikey shuffle back to his room, a bucket in hand, ready if he was sick again and he couldn't make it to the bathroom.

They looked at each other before moving to different parts of the lair. Don went straight to his computer, to look up whether Mikey just had the common bug, or something much worse, because he couldn't shake the feeling like this was something that shouldn't be ignored.

After half an hour of not finding anything useful, he drained his cup of coffee and went to check on Mikey.

As he opened the door, he already found Leo and Raph in there sitting quietly. They looked up at him when he closed the door behind him. Mikey was fast asleep, a pained sort of grimace on his face. He was leant over the edge of the bed, not bothering to move after his last sickness spell.

"How is he"? Don asked quietly, so not to wake him.

"Not any better, you could say worse". Leo replied in a small voice.

"Yeah, he has this massive cough, he can barely talk now, he is sweating his shell off, but says he is freezing. He says he has a headache, but it's more like a migraine the way he acts about it". He said quietly, but then he got more angry about it and finished rather loud. "WHAT DO WE DO"!? He shouted.

Mikey groaned, and his hand went to his forehead, and he started rubbing.

"Wa'ssup'?". He rasped. His voice sounded hoarse and scratchy. He slurred the words.

"Sorry, Mike didn't mean to wake ya". Raph said. "Ya hungry"? He asked.

"Nuh". He replied, already falling back to sleep.

They smiled as they watched Mikey fall into a calm and peaceful sleep. He started coughing again, by the time he finished; he had a trail of blood coming from his mouth, sending his brothers into a frenzy.

Splinter calmly walked in and used a cloth to wipe away the blood. He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to the pillows, and started to rub circles on Mikey's shell. Mikey leant into the embrace, closing his eyes and resting his head on his father's shoulder. He breathed heavily, but it only sounded as if he had something stuck in his throat. It wasn't long till Mikey fell asleep in his father's hug, so Splinter gently laid him down on the bed, not before asking Leo to plump the pillows up so Mikey was sat up.

"Donatello, ask Leatherhead if he can come and examine Michelangelo. This illness is escalating at a high rate. Michelangelo is obviously in pain, and he will need help".

Don nodded and ran out of the room, and came back five minutes later.

"He's on his way". He said. "I explained some of Mikey's symptoms to him... And he has an idea on what he might have". He said, and everyone looked at him, not knowing if they wanted the answer or not. "He thinks it is the early sign of bacterial pneumonia".

There was a deathly silence before anyone spoke.

"I think we should let Michelangelo rest now". Splinter advised with a shaky voice.

"Good idea". Choked a voice from the bed. Mikey was leaning over the bed, bucket being pulled into position.

Everyone understood the message, and quickly evacuated the room. Not two seconds after the door had closed, the sound of vomitting filled their ears.

"Hello"? A formal voice said from the entrance.

"Oh, Hey Leatherhead". Donnie said, going to fetch their friend. "Mikey is just this way, but you may want to wait a minute; he is a little... occupied". He explained.

Leatherhead nodded, and waited a few minutes before entering.

Instantly, the smell of vomit and a hint of blood filled his enhanced nose. Nevertheless, he made his way to his friend, laying asleep on the bed.

Leatherhead did his medical check on Mikey. After a few minutes, Leatherhead finished his check.

He shook his head.

"Michelangelo does have bacterial pneumonia. There is nothing we can do to help your brother. He has to beat this by himself".

* * *

**_Wow this is the end of chapter 1, and I have no idea whether Mikey is going to die or not. Review will help me decide. HINT HINT._**


	2. Monotone

Raph shook his head. There was no way that this was happening. His little brother was dying. Slowly dying. Slowly leaving them. Slowly leaving him. This can't be happening.

Not Mikey. Why Mikey? Why in God's name did it have to be Mikey?

He faintly felt a furry hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the bed. No, he had to stay. Had to help Mikey. Can't leave. Shouldn't leave. Won't leave.

"Come Raphael. Michelangelo needs his rest. Raphael". A stern, yet worried voice pulled him back to reality. The words were jumbled around in his head, but he stood up and followed his master and family out of the room. He gave one last helpless look to Mikey, who was falling back asleep. Then the door closed behind, cutting him off from his brother.

He growled and ran over to his punching bag, and gave it the biggest flying kick. It flew off its hinges and skidded to a halt in a far corner. He sighed and ran to his room. He slumped down onto the bed, and he cried. He cried until he fell into a nightmare-plagued sleep.

-TMNTMNTMNTMNT-

Raph opened his eyes to see darkness. The only light source seemed to come from a small, dim lamp. As he cautiously made his way over to the lamp and picked it up, and that was when he heard a sound. It sounded like small, barely audible breathing, in...out...in...out. Not being able to see much, he warily made his way over to the sound.

"NO"! He shouted as the dim light suddenly grew brighter and it fell upon a body.

Raph ran forward to the slumped figure that sat in the corner of the room.

"MIKEY"! The said turtle lifted his head slightly, to stare at Raph who was worriedly looking over his baby brother.

"Why didn't you help me Raph? I'm dying, and you're not doing anything about it. Don't you love me Raph"? He asked in a monotone voice.

"What? Wh-what are you talking about Mikey? Of course I love you, Mikey". Raph replied, pausing in his check up on his brother.

"No you don't. You were never nice to me, you never wanted me, you never loved me". Mikey said, in the same monotone. He stood up, though making his knees shake, from his illness. The same raspy breathing followed with each step that he took, heading away from Raph.

Raph watched with wide eyes as Mikey stood up and told Raph that he never loved him. Raph tried to get up and move, but his muscles seemed to be unresponsive.

"MIKEY! Wait, I never hated you, I always loved you, please Mikey don't leave me"!

Mikey kept walking, and then the shadows swallowed him, leaving Raph alone, in the dimming light.


	3. On the Mend?

**I know I have been terrible with updates recently but, trust me, you don't need to know my excuse. Anyway, since ****I have now disappointed you so much you probably won't be even read this chapter, I will promise an update within the week as well.**

**Disclaimer: ... T_T ... I really don't need to, do I?**

* * *

It had been three long days since Raph had the nightmare the first time. He had it every night now though. But now each time, Mikey would get more accusing and more angry with him.

He was now waiting. Raph hated waiting. Patience was something that didn't come easily to him. Waiting wasn't something that he did a lot before, but now his life seemed to revolve around it. He hated waiting to see if Mikey would be alright. He hated waiting for Don and Leatherhead to make a cure fo Mikey. He hated waiting for the moon to come up, so he could blame some wannabe-gangster for Mikey being so ill. He hated waiting for Mikey to wake up. Raph felt safer when Mikey was awake. He could watch his brother, make him feel safer then. Like there wasn't the possibility of death.

Raph was sat on the edge of Mikey's bed. Waiting still. He was dozing slightly, mulling over things. His head dipped and leant against his plastron.

**Bang! **

He was awoken by the door bursting open. Don and Leatherhead rushed in. Don was carrying a small vile.

The noise had woken Mikey up, and was now sitting up with the help of Raph. Mikey didn't have anymore strength. He couldn't sit up by himself without support from pillows or his brothers. His skin, normally sea green, was tinged with yellow, and his normally bright blue eyes were dull and tired, despite the fact that he slept most of the day. His orange bandanna was soaked in sweat, and had been long ago discarded on the floor. He shoke violently and uncontrollably.

"W'asyour prob'em"? Mikey asked. His voice was quiet and raspy. He slurred the words to make things a little easier. His shaking hand reached out and went for the glass of water, which was passed to him by Don. Leo and Splinter stood in the doorway. They obviously heard Don and Leatherhead meet the door.

"Mikey". Don said taking the water from Mikey, and tipped the mixture into the glass. "I need you to drink all of this, ok? It'll make you better". He said as he handed the glass back to Mikey. Mikey drank slowly, trying to think about anything other than the disgusting taste.

"Now, you're going to sleep for a while, around 5 days to be precise, just while your white blood cells use the cells in the cure to combat the infection. Hopefully, after that, your body will of mended enough to do your normal routine. Obviously not training or patrols just yet". Don explained as Mikey handed back the glass. He seemed to nod but was already falling back to sleep.

_Great._ Raph thought. _More waiting._

* * *

Mikey sat up. He was in a dark room, and although he didn't feel sick or ill any more, he had an unsettling feeling in his gut.

"Raph? Leo? Donnie? Sensei? Leatherhead"? He called out.

His answer was a triumphant woop . He followed the sound and came to a dim lantern. He picked it up, and it glowed a bit lighter. He walked a bit further. He heard another sound, but this was more of an happy giggle.

"Hello? Anyone here? This isn't very funny". He called out once more.

He then came across a door. Music, and people laughing came from the other side. He silently grabbed the door handle, and opened the door. He was surprised to see his brothers chatting and laughing with all of their friends. They were wearing goofy party hats, and each had a slice of cake in hand. Mikey walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what's the party for"? He asked, but they didn't even acknowledge him. He waved a hand in front of their faces. "Hello? This isn't funny you know". He said, moodily.

Thinking his brothers were only pranking him, he went to talk to April, Casey and Splinter, but they too ignored him.

He decided to listen in on the conversation.

"So, Master Splinter, what's it like only having sensible and mature kids to raise"? Casey asked with a mouthful of cake. Mikey was confused.

"It is excellent, Mr. Jones. They do not need to be told what to do and what not to do. In fact, it is a relief that Michelangelo died from Pneumonia". His father, his sensei replied. Mikey's stomach and jaw dropped as his father and sensei said the last part. _It is a relief that Michelangelo died from Pneumonia. _How can his own father say that about him? He wasn't that annoying... was he?

_Wait, if I died from pneumonia, then that must mean... I'm a ghost. No. If I died I would of known it. _He thought as he rushed back to his brothers.

"Guys? Please, tell me I'm not dead. Please? I don't like this. Guys, please"? He said grabbing each of them, but his hand only went through them.

"Oh Shell, I am a ghost". He said as he stuck his hand through Leo's head.

"So, Raph what's not sharing a bedroom like"? Leo asked Raph. Mikey decided to listen to what Raph had to say.

"Shell, Leo, I can finally sleep. I don't have someone rabbiting on in my ear all night, or snoring their head off. Mikey dying was probably the greatest thing that happened to this family". Raph replied with a genuine smile.

"Wow. I agree. Mikey wasn't exactly much help when it came to important stuff. Remember, because he wanted to have a human friend, he made friends with Chris Bradford, and then managed to get himself captured". Leo laughed.

"No stop it. Leo please stop. I'm not dead. Please, guys, stop, I don't want to hear this". Mikey cried breaking down into tears.

Suddenly the music stopped and the happy, laughing faces his family once wore were gone and replaced with disgusted looks. They glared hurtfully at him.

"Well, you shouldn't of been so weak and die from a small sickness". Don said.

"Just go. We don't want you. No one does. Just go". Everyone said in union in a monotone.

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! NO"! Mikey screamed.

They all drew their weapons.

"We said GO"! They cried back and jumped at him.

* * *

**Well, I finally updated, but if you review, then I will get another update out by the Sunday.**

**-Oddturtle**


End file.
